Hand In marriage
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: Asuna has been forced into an arranged marriage - so what does Kirito do about it? Otherwise known as an excuse for this author to write about Kirito beating people up. Oneshot.


**A/N yeah so it's Asuna x Kirito also I prefer his in game name so that's what I will use as well as Asuna but everyone else will use Kazuto since they weren't part of the game. It's not as boring as it sounds, I promise the whole romance thing is honestly an excuse so that I can write a badass sword fight scene. Finally, it's my own little headcanon that Kirito did sword fighting and the likes before SAO as well and therefore knows the weights of weapons and the likes very well. Without further ado:**

"Will you marry me?"

Only a year ago, she'd heard those same words. Even now they caused a flutter through her heart and butterflies in her stomach. Even now they caused a tear-eyed nod. Even now they caused her to cling to him in happiness. "I love you Kirito."

"And I, you, Asuna."

"Lets go tell our parents! I'm so happy! We're going to have a beautiful wedding with white and red table cloths and a beautiful red ribbon in my hair!"

"Hey, where's the black?"

"Black is for funerals... hey, stop pouting! ...no. No! ...fine. We can have black. How about black plates and accents."

"You have a deal, Lighting Flash."

"As do you, Black Swordsman."

Together, they laughed, finally standing up from the grass and leaving the sunset behind. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she tucked her arm under his, slipping it around his waist. Sharing a smile, they walked to Kirito's house to reveal the big news.

 **-TimeSkipBecauseI'mMeantToBeRevisingNotWritingFanfictionAgain-**

"That went brilliantly!" Asuna grinned as she skipped down the street. "I think your family loves us as a couple more than we do! So supportive!"

"I hope your family agrees with that!"

"I'm not sure they will..."

"Have hope, dear."

"You just called me dear..."

"Ah, sorry?"

"No, no it's just odd. It makes me happy really."

"We're at your house."

Taking off their shoes and placing them in the doorway of the large hall, the two glanced reassuringly at each other. Bumping her shoulder with his, Kirito slipped his hand into hers to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mother, father! I'm home!"

The swift clicking of heals sounded out and Asuna's Mother appeared through an open arch way, clearly leading to the living room. With a stern look over the two, she spun on her heel, expecting them to follow. **(Btw I know her Mum was shown in the show but it's been a while so I'm making my own image of her)**

When they entered the room, they moved to sit on one of the plush sofas, opposite her Mother. Beside her Mother was also her Father. Equally as stern faced, if not seeming a bit more reluctant, he watched his daughter enter the room with careful eyes. "Asuna, dearie, we have someone we need to introduce you to."

"Mother, I have news for you first!"

"Well whatever it is you can tell us when we've introduced you!"

She stood with a puff, walking over to the door, with a grace surprising in heels. Swinging it open, she stood in the doorway a moment before stepping back. "Hello," a young looking man with black hair and a fit build stepped through.

"This here is Yato. He's a leading sportsman in... was it Fencing?"

"Yes, and Kendo." He spoke in a refined tone.

"Right, well, anyway mother -" Asuna tried, desperately wanting to reveal the engagement.

"Just another moment, dearie!" Her mother led the man over to the sofas, trying to make conversation. "Lets all get to know each other! We'll go round in a circle and each say something about ourselves! Father first!"

Asuna's Father scowled, unhappy about something unknown to them. "I'm designer for Apple Products."

Next, her mother. "I was raised in the **(made up)** Ashihido family and inherited this mansion and wealth!"

Now Yato. "I won second place in the Kendo world championships this year."

Kirito gave Asuna a glance and they nodded at each other. Years of teamwork meant they knew exactly what that meant. They both stood, hand in hand. They spoke together. "We're engaged."

The room was thrown into chaos.

"You promised me her hand in marriage!"

"You're what?!"

"You can't marry that lowlife Kazuto!"

Many more exclamations of shock were released, most negative and very few positive in any way. Soon the room grew quiet. They all stared in silence.

"I was promised her hand in marriage, and I expect it."

"I don't want to marry you!"

"It's already been arranged, you have to!"

Kirito stood. "She doesn't want to marry him!"

Yato glared. "She has to, and you can't do anything about it."

"I'll be the one marrying her, because I'm the one she loves and I love her!"

"I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes her hand in marriage."

Kirito smiled nonchalantly. "Deal!"

The group followed the man, who was walking into the mansion's gym space. Moving to a sliding cupboard, he revealed a set of silver swords. "Rules are freestyle. These swords are blunt, not Kendo or Fencing in particular."

"Freestyle, huh. How does one win?"

"By either getting a hit in a vital spot - head, chest, stomach, neck - or by way of yield."

"Easy."

"You overestimate yourself. I bet you've never held a sword in your life."

Kirito smirked. This guy was over confident for sure.

He went over and picked up two swords. Ignoring the strange look he was given, he stood on one side of the mats.

"3... 2... 1!"

Yato charged at Kirito, who didn't even move. Yato brought his sword into both hands for an over head swing, redirecting it towards Kirito's left side as he swung. Shockingly, he found his attack blocked. He growled, shocked that this man had blocked his attack from such a casual position and so quickly. He swung left and right and up and down, blocked or dodged each time. Yato narrowed his eyes. This man had barely broken a sweat! Feeling himself tiring, he jumped back.

"Wow you're not bad! I guess I'll have to go seriously on you then." Kirito smirked, reaching for his ankles but keeping his eye on his enemy at all times. A small tick sounded and several weighted bags dropped from his ankles, then his wrists. "Wow, I've not felt this light for a while." Yato just stared. How had this lowlife stood up to his attacks, and being weighed down?!

Then he launched into the offensive easily hitting his partner in his arms, legs and shoulders. Yet he was still playing with him. Soon, he got bored, however. With an attack to the chest with his left sword and one going down onto the head with the right, he set himself up for a win. The one to the head was blocked by Yato, but the one to the chest undeterred.

Everyone stared at the clear show of skill and experience. "I win!" Kirito grinned, bouncing over to to Asuna for a high five. "Then again, I'm sure Asuna could've beaten you too. Not as easily as me, but easy all the same."

"Very true, love." Kirito blushed at Asuna.

"W- what's your name?" Yato stuttered in shock.

"Hmm? Oh, Kazuto Kirigya."

"Wait, wait, wait. Not _that_ Kirigya right?"

"Depends who you mean."

"Child prodigy, who won their first championship at only fifteen years old, beating people twice his age and his height, only having been allowed into the competition because he also beat the judge, a retired world champion!"

"Yes, that one."

"Um, Kirito?"

"Yes, it would appear he's fainted."


End file.
